


Look At Me Now

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been friends, he’d known her since they were little, they’d gone trick or treating and just been best friends but then Jackson got scared and then angry and mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back again and so on, so my friend who let’s just call her Wasabi-Warthog asked for a female Stiles Stilinski and Jackson whisper thing with the following words in it; treehouse, panther, fits, rumors, entourage, social, ladder. So again once again the ideas hit me after the time was up, so I want to think Stiles is best friends with the two Hales as well as Erica, I just like the idea of Erica and Cora and Stiles hanging out and painting toenails and gossiping, I’d also like the idea of Erica and the others being in the knowhow about the way Stiles was treated and Erica is very unfriendly with Lydia and the others… then again so would Derek and Boyd be like they would target Jackson and Scott on the field tackling hard and fast.

 

When he’d been younger before he began to see having a girl as his best friend as something odd and wrong Jackson Whittemore spent most of his days at the Stilinski’s playing with Stiles in her treehouse which had been in Jackson opinion the coolest thing ever, they spent hours playing house often pretending that they lived in a jungle with a panther for a house cat and a wolf for a dog and Jackson was always happy to pretend to be the daddy who was brave and strong and Stiles was always the mommy who made pancakes for dinner which was just perfect.

 

However when Claudia Stilinski began to act funny and not in a funny-ha-ha sort of way but the wrong-kind-of-funny which frightened Jackson and made Stiles cry and Jackson didn’t like it when Stiles cried it hurt him in his heart when she cried, and when Jackson told his own mommy about how he was afraid of Stiles mommy he was no longer allowed to go to Stiles house and because his own parents didn’t have the time to always be home with him he began spending more time with Danny and less with Stiles; soon enough a week without Stiles turned into a month and then a month became too and before Jackson knew it six months had passed and Jackson didn’t even notice he wasn’t playing with Stiles anymore not even during recess which she often spent on the swings or seated underneath a tree with a book since no one wanted to play with her, he was too busy with his new friends to notice her really, and so by the time Claudia Stilinski died a lot had changed between Jackson and his former best friend so much so that Jackson chose to go to Danny’s birthday party instead of going to the funeral with his parents, so much so that when Stiles birthday came he chose not to go; then again after Claudia’s funeral Stiles seemed more angrier than usual, she wouldn’t even look at Jackson which made Jackson angry. Jackson didn’t like it that she was angry with him because it wasn’t like it was his fault that her mother had gone crazy and died, killed herself some whispered, and so Stiles anger made Jackson angry and he really didn’t like it when she was mad at him he’d never liked it before but back when they were little he’d always be the one to apologies, however he wasn’t a baby anymore and so at the age of ten he decided not to apologize and because he was as angry as he was he decided to get even with her one way or another. 

 

He started out spreading rumors about Stiles and her mother, some less believable others very much believable, and frankly it wasn’t hard convincing everyone that Stiles wasn’t right especially when she had these odd fits that had her rushed to the nurse and sometimes she didn’t return to class until the following day, and she just continued to behave all wrong and she even cut her hair ugly-short and stopped wearing her cute dresses – Stiles just wasn’t right and he made that clear to anyone who even thought about befriending her thus ensuring she was alone without friends, never invited to a birthday party and making sure no one went to hers.

 

By the time high school rolled around everyone knew Stiles Stilinski was a loser or at least that’s what he’d thought.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Jackson Whittemore had high hopes when it came to his high school experience, and so he was in good spirits as he parked his Porsche right in front of the Beacon Hills high school, he couldn’t help but smile when he caught sight of his girlfriend slipping who moved towards him the moment he climbed out the latest toy his not-biological father had bought him a desperate attempt to buy Jackson love, since he’d found out he was adopted both of his so-called parents became desperate to buy his affections. 

 

`Nice car.´ Lydia purred in his ear as she wrapped her arm around him.

 

`I know.´ Jackson says kissing her temple before ushering her towards what he considered his entourage, he found a great deal of pleasure in hearing the love-sick sighs of a couple of girls he passed his name was at its most beautiful when whispered in longing, he’s just about to greet his group of friends when the familiar rumble of the black Camaro was heard and the attention Jackson had hungered shifted towards the arriving Hale. 

 

Derek Hale might’ve been just a sophomore but he was destined, expected to be the captain of the Lacrosse team and the Basketball team and most likely the swim team too unless Hale decided to decline the offers which Jackson would never do if he ever got such and offering. **** Watching the Camaro roll in and to an easy stop next to Jackson own car, he found himself standing up a little straighter while also noticing how both Lydia and Danny made sure to show their best sides which unnerved Jackson a little even though he’d always known Lydia would always strive to have the best of the best and the meant also in regards to boyfriends; and Derek Hale had certain perks to him which Jackson did not, but Jackson was determined he would outshine Hale in the water and on the field, his yaw tightens a little as the guy who didn’t even look like he could still be in high school climbed out of his car laughing loudly and brightly at something.

 

And soon enough another figure came from within the dark vehicle and this girl with turquoise hair was clearly the cause of Hale’s good mood, whatever she was saying caused Derek Hale to laugh loud enough to cause him to throw his head back and just laugh his ass off while the blue haired girl gave a helping hand to Cora Hale who like her brother had been home schooled until it was time for high school, and like Derek Cora was laughing her head off. 

 

`Is – is that Stilinski?´Lydia asks and Jackson had in away wished Lydia wouldn’t make that connection because then the girl who’d been growing out her hair last year and had it now braided in what he’d heard Lydia call a fishtail-braid, it wasn’t really the change in Stiles’ hair color that was startling even if he’d never seen anyone with turquoise hair which turned a little darker at the ends, and it wasn’t the fact that Stiles had abandoned her baggy clothes for a dress that reached just about down to her knees;what had Jackson staring at Stiles, what had his brain struggling to catch-up with what he was seeing was the way Stiles seemed to glow the way she had before her mother became mad, she seemed healthy and happy. 

 

Jackson hears Matt whistle and he could understand the guys reaction after all Stiles had been hiding beautiful long legs that seemed to go on forever and a narrow waist that had Lydia green with envy, although Jackson had a nagging suspicion that it was the ample-sized bosom that truly attracted Matt’s attention which of course Jackson could admit he too appreciate after all he was a young man. Jackson found himself wondering when exactly she’d grown into a young woman who wore dresses, he found himself asking when she’d pulled herself together and why? 

 

`What happened to her? ´ Lydia whispers and Jackson lacks an answer not for the first time, `And what is she doing with Hale? ´ Jackson was just about to tell her it was actually two Hale’s not just one when something dark and angry curls around his heart the way Derek Hale’s arm does around Stiles narrow waist, seeing Hale pulling Stiles closer before heading towards his group of friends, Derek whispers something in Stiles ear that causes her to burst out laughing and Jackson had forgotten how hideous and yet lovely Stiles laughter could be when the laughter was absolutely genuine and spontaneous.

 

Derek’s group of friends all well-known around town, and they seem as happy to see Stiles as they are seeing Derek, Erica Reyes who was dating Derek’s best friend Vernon Boyd pulled Stiles into a great big hug.

 

`What the hell is she doing? ´Lydia hisses, `When has she climbed the social ladder? ´ Lydia was close to foaming at the mouth, `How does _she_ know Erica?!´ Jackson lacks the answer she seeks and frankly he doesn’t care as he watches Stiles get passed around for hugs until she comes to a stop yet again at Derek’s side this time his arm wraps around her middle, and then Hale kisses the top of her head and Jackson’s finds himself hating the guy he’d wanted to be.

 

Jackson watches as Stiles walks into the building with an air of confidence hasn’t seen her possess in years, not since he’d ripped her to pieces.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Jackson can’t help it, he hates Derek Hale. He absolutely loathes the guy even if he’s not sure why exactly he hates the guy because Hale’s been nothing but cool with him going as far as helping him better his techniques both in the pool and on the field.Jackson knows he is annoyed by the way Stiles is everywhere where Derek seems to be, Hale drives her to school and from school, they sit together at lunch sharing their lunches even and at times while Stiles did her homework or checked Derek’s while he would rub her feet, and even during practices or games she would be there cheering Derek on like he was the bloody champion of the world or some such nonsense. 

 

Jackson can't stand Derek Hale. He hates the bastard with all his heart and he doesn't even know why. 

 


End file.
